Canon Inconsistencies
This article lists ' canon inconsistencies' between Life is Strange (created by Dontnod Entertainment) and its prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm which was created by Deck Nine Games. This article also lists issues that were previously highlighted as inconsistencies but have been fixed throughout the release of Before the Storm. (Note: The original game is always referred to as "Life is Strange", while the prequel is referred to as just "Before the Storm".) :See here for the inconsistencies within the prequel itself. Major ''' '''Major inconsistencies are defined here as anything that has an impact on: timelines, settings, events, characters, (e.g. their established ages, details, behaviors, backgrounds, narrative arcs, and dialogue - internal or aloud); anything that adjusts, ignores, or contradicts the established facts of the source material or goes against logic in a manner which could diminish credibility of the game being truly canon. Victoria's Age With Before the Storm having Victoria Chase as a sophomore in May 2010, we are faced with the following issues: * The August DOB (August 14, 1995) from Life is Strange starts her off as a sophomore only in fall 2010 but then fails to put her as a senior in fall 2013 with Max (Life is Strange), as Victoria would have graduated earlier that year in the spring. However, the extended senior year program resolves this! Victoria would be a freshman in Before the Storm in May 2010 however, not a sophomore as she is written to be. * The November DOB (November 14, 1995) from Life is Strange ''means she won’t even be attending high school in May 2010 ''(Before the Storm). It starts her off instead as a freshman in fall 2010 while also eventually situating her in DONTNOD's timeline to graduate the normal senior year in spring 2014 with Max. * There is more evidence in support of the August date of birth being her canon date of birth as it is written on her official school papers which are signed both by Principal Wells and her parents (while the November DOB only appears on Victoria's social media, though it is possible that she lied about her age). Victoria's Presence in General Victoria is introduced as a sophomore at Blackwell Academy in Before the Storm. There are two occasions in the original game however where Victoria has stated that she only came to Blackwell for Mr. Jefferson, yet the Before the Storm setting is entirely divorced from the Dark Room narrative, and Mr. Jefferson will not be present in the game. Jefferson has not even arrived at Blackwell Academy at this point in time.Confirmed by Chris Floyd (Co-Game Director) at the 27:17 mark during the "Before the Storm - E3 2017 Q&A Stream". * If Max blamed Mr. Jefferson in Episode 2 of Life is Strange, then in the next episode, Victoria will write the following statement on a social media page in support of him: "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson." * Later, in Episode 4 (regardless of Max's choices in the game), Victoria will win the Everyday Heroes award, and says the following shortly after coming to the stage: "Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame." Sophomore Issue A public statement made by the Square Enix Life is Strange Community Manager (Toby Palm) gave the following timeline information:Public post made on the Life is Strange (GAME) group on Facebook (7th July 2017): Statement "At the time of our BtS story (May 2010) Max, Chloe and most of the characters we know would be finishing their sophomore year. Here’s a mini timeline with some facts on dates and ages based on LiS1 canon: *'May 2010:' **BtS starts **It is the end of the 2009/2010 school year **Chloe is 16 **Max is 14 **Rachel is 15, going on 16 **Victoria is 14 **Warren is 13 **They are all sophomores *'October 2013:' **LiS Season 01 starts **It is the start of the 2013/2014 school year **Chloe is 19 **Max recently turned 18 **Victoria is 18 **Warren is 16 **Max, Victoria, and Warren are all seniors at Blackwell." The issue with this is that Max and Warren are being considered sophomores in May 2010 (Before the Storm). There may be an explanation for Warren (e.g. 'boy genius'), but there is no obvious explanation for Max having advanced two grades (at whatever high school she is attending). To help explain this: * Max turned 14 in 2009 after the September 1st cutoff date. This means that she wouldn't be starting high school until September the following year (fall 2010). The normal age requirement to start high school as a freshman is age 14 (i.e. turning 14 before the September 1st cutoff). It is currently unknown why Max has advanced two grades in 2010. She has a 2.8 GPA on her 2013 student information sheet, which suggests she is a low B / C / high D student (not an exemplary student). Her GPA is also said to fluctuate and she acknowledged in 2013 that she should be doing better. Blackwell Student Photograph In Chloe's bedroom in Before the Storm's Episode 1, "Awake", there is a student photograph. From left to right is: *'Back row:' Warren Graham, Chloe Price, Hayden Jones, Zachary Riggins, Trevor Yard, Logan Robertson, Alyssa Anderson. *'Middle row:' Justin Williams, Eliot Hampden, Dana Ward, Evan Harris, Stella Hill. *'Front row:' Brooke Scott, Juliet Watson, Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott, Taylor Christenson, Rachel Amber. The first obvious issue with this is mentioned above in terms of Warren being a sophomore with Chloe, given his much younger age. (See Sophomore Issue.) The second issue is the fact that characters — namely Warren, Justin, Stella and Nathan — are present in the photo with Chloe even though in Life is Strange, dialogue (or text messages) between these characters seems to suggest that she did not know them as fellow students or even classmates prior to the original game's events. A few other students we meet in Before the Storm are not featured on this photograph, so it can only be a photograph of students in Chloe's particular grade or a class photo. The actual game asset is labelled TX_Post_ClassPhoto01_D, so this suggests that it is a class photo. This class photo also provides the names of the students underneath. Warren During the dialogue that occurs between Max and Warren in Life is Strange's Episode 2, "Out of Time", Warren does not appear to know Chloe at all in 2013 even though they are shown to be classmates in Before the Storm. Outside the dormitory building in "Out of Time", Warren will have the following conversation with Max about Chloe: "Even though you left me with said bully and ran off with that girl... She's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?" "An old friend. Chloe Price? We haven't seen each other in a while." "I bet you were glad to see her blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question—why is Nathan Prescott getting psycho on you?" Other dialogue gives the impression that Warren does not know Chloe beforehand. For example, the text messages Max receives from Warren in Episode 4 if she kissed Chloe but declined Warren's invitation to the drive-in: "Your friend Chloe txtd me that I'm out of the loop now. She sounds hot so I get why." There is no mention of the fact he knows Chloe from when she was going to Blackwell, her complete change of appearance, or that he's surprised that Max knows her too! There are also a couple of points in Life is Strange where, if Warren knew Chloe from the past, he would have likely opened a dialogue with her about that it's good to see her again or even asking how life is outside Blackwell. Not even Chloe seems to recognize Warren, as she refers to him simply as "your friend" to Max: "Your friend really took a beatdown for you." / "Your friend really stood up for you..." And "your pal": "Do I look like a Linux nerd like your pal, Warren?" In Before the Storm, Chloe reads an email from Warren on Eliot Hampden's computer in his dorm room and says: "Warren Graham is such a nerd." Even if she was simply commenting on the email content, she would have already at least known Warren's name and what he looks like in 2010 in Before the Storm. So in the original game which is set three years later, this creates a contradiction with both Chloe and Warren not appearing to recognize each other or know each other by name. Justin When Max encounters Justin at the Blackwell Campus in the first episode of Life is Strange, "Chrysalis", she has the option to talk with him about Rachel and "her punk friend", as Max does not yet know the identity of the blue-haired punk girl that she had saved in the bathroom earlier. The conversation goes as follows: : Justin: "Rachel Amber and her punk friend used to skate with us / used to love skating with us." : Max: "Who was Rachel's punk friend?" : Justin: "I can't remember her name... But she was hot. Tats. Blue hair. Hardcore. She stopped hanging out with us after Rachel disappeared... or ran away." As we see in Life is Strange, Justin refers to Chloe in a very vague way as Rachel's "punk friend" and as though he only knows her second-hand through Rachel. Yet the Before the Storm prequel game puts Justin in the same Blackwell student photograph as Chloe (standing directly in front of her), furthermore implying they are in the same classes. He would have had frequent contact with Chloe as a classmate of just that handful of students. Also in Before the Storm, Chloe interacts with Justin at Blackwell and they seem very familiar with each other. Justin refers to her as both "Chlo-ee" and "Price", so he definitely knows both her first name and surname. They also are texting with each other in Before the Storm. Stella Just before Max enters the End of the World Party in Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 4, she will have a conversation with Stella. Stella will tell Max: "Wait, some girl just asked about Nathan before you came in." Max asks: "What girl?" Stella replies: "She had blue hair, dressed like a punk... I've seen her putting up those Rachel Amber posters." Considering that Before the Storm features Chloe in the same class photo as Stella, and the class photo even features the names of the students, it seems strange that a student she would know as "Chloe Price" or even just "Chloe" (maybe even just as a former classmate) is regarded so vaguely as "some girl". Chloe may have dyed her hair blue, but her facial features are the same. She would surely be recognized by Stella as a former student if they had been classmates. Jefferson Teaching at Blackwell A Blackwell Academy flyer that can be found in Episode 5 of Life is Strange states that Mr. Jefferson started teaching at the academy in the late 2000s, making 2009 the last possible year for him to have started working at Blackwell. In Before the Storm however, which is set in 2010, Jefferson is not at Blackwell Academy yet and won't make any appearance either as was confirmed in a Reddit AMA with the developers team.Confirmed by Chris Floyd (Co-Game Director) at the 27:17 mark during the "Before the Storm - E3 2017 Q&A Stream". "In the late 2000s, Jefferson took a well-publicized detour into teaching around the country, inevitably ending up in a permanent position at Blackwell Academy." Joyce and David's Relationship In Before the Storm, it is established that David and Joyce started dating not that long before the game's events that are set in May 2010 (Chloe is 16 years old at this time). It is also said that David is about to move in to the Price household soon in this game. But in Life is Strange, a chronological timestream montage shows that Joyce and David were married before Chloe's 16th birthday. A picture of a married Joyce and David appears prior to an image of Chloe on her 16th birthday in this timestream montage (also see "Chloe's Blue Hair" for further information). Florent-auguy-anniversaire-mariage-joyce-et-david-hd.jpg|Timestream photo of David and Joyce's marriage. Florent-auguy-chloe-et-david-s-engueulent.jpg|Timestream photo of David and Chloe on her 16th birthday. Chloe's Blue Hair In Life is Strange, an image that is shown during the timestream montages (which appear when Max changes realities and the old timeline gets overwritten) indicates that Chloe had already been using blue dye in her hair by the time of her 16th birthday, which is inconsistent with 16-year-old Chloe in Before the Storm not having blue in her hair from Episode 1. However, it is also possible that Chloe only dyed her hair temporarily during the time of the timestream image, which is a possibility that seems to be supported by the Life is Strange Community Manager, Toby Palm.Reddit post by /u/thearcan To explain the chronology of the timestream, when Max saves William and the timeline changes into the alternative timeline, the following two images merge into one another: Florent-auguy-chloe-et-david-s-engueulent.jpg|Timestream photo of David and Chloe on her 16th birthday. Florent-auguy-voiture-offerte-a-chloe-hd.jpg|Timestream photo of Alternative Chloe receiving her own car on her 16th birthday. The left picture from the original timeline shows Chloe already having a blue streak in her hair. The picture that replaces this one in the timestream is of Alternative Chloe receiving the car she would later have an accident with. The fact that it's her 16 birthday is confirmed in-game by Alternative Chloe herself.When Max and Chloe are at the beach and talk about the accident, with the "Blame William" dialogue path, Max will say, "You don't really blame William, do you...?" . . . Chloe: "For getting me the hybrid I wanted for my '''sweet sixteen'?"The official Life is Strange Twitter and Facebook accounts have previously used the timestream image of original-timeline-Chloe's 16th birthday on their social media to celebrate the date of Chloe's birthday in 2016. The trailer for the as-yet-unreleased Episode 3 shows that Chloe will now feature a blue streak in her hair. ''(This entry will be updated pending the release of this episode.) Chloe's Hella In Before the Storm, Chloe's iconic "hella" was established as a "Cali thing" she learned from Rachel Amber. The actual background behind the word however, as intended by the creators of the original game, is explained in an interview with writer Christian Divine: "I'm very familiar with the Pacific Northwest (...). I go up to Oregon, Portland, and Seattle all the time. I'm there all the time, and as a Northern California boy, the word hella is probably one of the most indigenous expressions you'll hear. It's been around forever and ever, and around 2013 I noticed that young people around me were saying it again. It was so funny, like wow, people are saying hella again. I haven't heard that in a while." According to this statement, the word "hella" simply is a slang word that American writer Christian Divine was familiar with being used all over the Pacific Northwest -- particularly Seattle, Portland and Northern California -- and he wrote it into Chloe's dialogue because he thought it is something a teenager growing up in Oregon would say. This is backed up by the Wikipedia article about the word "hella", which explains that the word has been a common slang term, particularly in Seattle and Portland, Oregon. Moreover, Rachel mentions that the word is a "Cali(fornia) thing", when in fact, it is a Northern "California thing". While the word is quite often used in Northern California, it is rarely used in Southern California. Because Rachel is from Southern California, it makes little sense for Chloe, a native to Arcadia Bay (which is near Portland, Oregon according to the game's dialogue), to learn the word from her. However, while Rachel was definitely born in Southern California, we can't be sure she didn't move to a Northern part of California during her childhood. Max Contacting Chloe In Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 1, "Chrysalis", Chloe angrily says to Max: "You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text." In Before the Storm's Episode 1, "Awake," Chloe's phone clearly shows that Max has been texting her during her time in Seattle and had even initiated text messaging after admitting to being "bad about emailing". Max has texted Chloe on the following dates in November 2009: 2nd, 13th, and 28th. * A possible explanation for this could be that Chloe is exaggerating the passage of time in her anger, but if this is the case, it seems odd that one of Max's responses wasn't to call her out on the exaggeration. Principal Wells' Office In Life is Strange, when Chloe breaks into Principal Wells' office with Max, she makes comments that would suggest she has never been inside his office and seen its contents before, or at least never seen its current contents: "Man, I can see why the Principal locks this room up. Fancy faux art crap. He must want everybody to know he has money. But no taste." "How can you trust somebody who has a fucking bronze bird in his office? I'm glad I was expelled..." Yet in Before The Storm, we see Chloe walking into the same office that has the same wall art. Even the bronze bird is present and directly in front of her when she sits down in a chair. LiS-Office-DeskAndWindow.png|The office in Life is Strange. BtS-Office-DeskAndWindow.png|The office in Before the Storm. LiS-Office_Faux_art.png|Chloe comments on the wall art. LiS-Office-Bronze_bird.png|Chloe comments on the bronze bird. BtS-Office-Bronze_bird.png|The same bronze bird in Before the Storm. Getting Expelled in 2010 In Life is Strange, Max looks at a report card in Chloe's bedroom which shows that Chloe was still attending Blackwell Academy up until the end of her junior year, which was in May 2011. The month and year is clearly visible on Chloe's report card, and Max can look at it and comment: "Damn, Chloe was kicked out of Blackwell two years ago. She used to be a great student... when she cared." Ep1-ChloeRoom-ReportCard.png|Chloe's 2011 report card in Life is Strange. Ep3-PrinOffice-ChloeFile.png|Chloe's school file in Life is Strange. Before the Storm is set in May 2010, yet it gives a non-canon consequence of getting Chloe expelled at that time. There is also no mention by the Principal of a recent suspension for "spray-painting graffiti in the parking lot" as was clearly mentioned on her school file in his office in Life is Strange, nor any mention of the "police reports." Although the suspension is temporary and she is to be hopefully reinstated in the fall to start her junior year on condition of her good behavior, the suspension was not over graffiti. Being expelled in 2010 completely contradicts the lore of the original game, and the suspension (although being the least non-canon consequence) is over the wrong reasons. Chloe's Dominant Hand After 20 minutes of pre-release footage of Before the Storm's first episode was uploaded during E3 2017"Life Is Strange: Before the Storm First Gameplay 2017" YouTube link, concerns were raised by fans that Chloe was seen writing with her right hand which seemed strange for a character who was confirmed to be left-handed by a key member of the DONTNOD team and who used her left hand in a dominant way throughout the majority of the original game (i.e. smoking, drinking, shooting a gun, wrestling a weapon from somebody; keeping commonly used things keys, cigarettes, and money together in the left pocket). In response to these concerns, Square Enix made a public statement to explain that the Deck Nine team "went so far as to individually count the amount of times Chloe used her right hand versus her left hand in Season 01 to figure out which hand was dominant" and that the results were "fairly split." However, there is a strong contextual evidence in Season 1 towards Chloe's left hand being her dominant hand.A full playthrough of Season 1 was conducted after Square Enix announced that Deck Nine's results were "fairly split". Screenshots of hand usage were taken, and each situation was taken into context, dismissing common sense situational actions such as picking something up with the right hand when it is situated to the right. The conclusion is that the hand usage being "fairly split" is incorrect. The public statement also explained that Deck Nine "had long discussions about which hand was her dominant, and the writing on the hand and graffiti feature animations were created when it was believed that right was her dominant" and that these actions cannot be changed as they are tied to tangible features and camera angles, and fixing those scenes would mean recutting many scenes. An instance of Chloe writing on her bedroom's periodic table with her left hand was inserted into Episode 1 for its release, but Chloe performs another action with her non-dominant hand that she performs with her dominant left hand in the original game: LiS-Ep1-drinking-lefthand.png|Chloe drinking with her left hand in Life is Strange. BtS-Ep1-drinking-righthand.png|Chloe drinking with her right hand in Before the Storm. It could also be debated that the hand she uses her lighter in may be an inconsistency, as most people will naturally operate a lighter in their dominant hand: LiS-Ep3-lighter-lefthand-01.png|Chloe using her lighter with her left hand in Life is Strange. BtS-Ep1-lighter-righthand-02.png|Chloe using her lighter with her right hand in Before the Storm. :Episode 2 shows that attempts have been made to rectify the issue by having Chloe perform more actions with her left hand, including the majority of the optional graffiti achievements. That being said, there are still instances of Chloe writing graffiti with her right hand. Chloe continues to use her lighter with her non-dominant hand. 'Minor' Minor inconsistencies are defined here as anything that can be seen as: a simple mistake or oversight, reusing assets for decorative purposes, or things that are out of place or inconsistent in visual style (e.g. continuity errors such as a poster seen illustrated differently in a later occurrence but intended to represent the same thing). Anything that does not have a direct impact on the things listed under 'major inconsistencies' and can perhaps be explained logically. Pirate's Hat and Eye Patch The pirate hat and eye patch both seen in Chloe's room (on top of her mirror) don't match the shapes of the ones shown in the picture from Life is Strange: Season 1 with Chloe and Max Caulfield disguised as pirates. This is a pretty obvious inconsistency since the same picture is also seen in Before the Storm (in the Prices' living room). *A possible explanation for this could be artistic license (i.e. a slight difference in the visual style in Before the Storm). Price Family Photo In Episode 1 of Before the Storm, Chloe has the option to look at an old photo frame discoloration on the dining room wall of her house, and says, "Family pic used to hang here. I-- Wow... I can't actually remember which one." In Life is Strange: Season 1, when Chloe is 14, there is a family photo hanging in this general area that has square dimensions, but in Before the Storm, the interactive text displays the discoloration as "discolored square" when it is clearly rectangular. For visual consistency, it should be called "discolored rectangle", or to be consistent with the original game, the discoloration should be square. When Chloe goes into the garage on David's request, she comments on the framed picture (showing Joyce and William having fun with food) being the picture Joyce removed from the living room. While it clearly wasn't this one as shown above. However, it makes the discolored rectangle more logical. bts-family-photo.PNG photogarage.png Chloe's Phone In Before the Storm's Episode 1, "Awake," we see Chloe using the same phone that she had decorated with Max two or more years ago (as seen in Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 3 if Max had opened one of Chloe's bedroom drawers). However, there are differences with the decorations on these phones, as well as the general wear and tear and scratches.There is an additional texture for cracked screen glass in the Before the Storm game files that the artist would have applied to the phone texture. The phone in Before the Storm has more scratches and wear in a place where it is absent on the phone as we see it in 2013; it also has the addition of a big camera lens on the front with an overlapping sticker. Other stickers on the phone seen in "Chaos Theory" are missing in Before the Storm, such as the sticker of the "chicken" on a red circular background that we also see Max wearing on a couple of her T-shirts in Season 1. The sticker that looks like two Furbies or owls is a misinterpretation of the actual sticker in Season 1. phone-comparison.png|Comparison of the two phones phone-sticker.png|The misinterpreted sticker Captain Chloe Bluebeard When looking at the towel in the bathroom of her house, Chloe says: "The preferred towel of Captain Bluebeard, Scourge of Arrrr-cadia Bay." In the dining room downstairs, Chloe can read the back of a photo of her and Max dressed as pirates. It reads: Captain Chloe Bluebeard, Scourge of Arcadia, and her first mate Long Max Silver. Chloe also signs her journal with "Captain Chloe Bluebeard, Scourge of Arcadia Bay". This nickname is very likely to have been something Max would have known too, given their love of playing pirates together. However, in Life is Strange: Season 1, after Max found the five bottles in the junkyard, she said: "Now I can deliver this bottle booty to Captain Chloe". Given the fact that she used the pirate lingo, she would have likely said "Captain Chloe Bluebeard" instead of just "Captain Chloe" if this was the pirate nickname Chloe went by. Time-Displaced Magazines The same magazine covers from Life is Strange: Season 1 (set in 2013) can be seen in Before the Storm (set in 2010). While this is because they are reused DONTNOD assets, some new posters and assets have already been created for use in Episode 1 "Awake," so it seems strange for the 2013 magazine covers to have been used. 'Fixed' This section lists the issues that were previously highlighted as canon inconsistencies, but have been fixed throughout the release of Before the Storm. William's Death Date According to Life is Strange, William Price died in 2008 when Max was aged 13, which is evidenced by the in-game dialogue, "I'm 18 years old inside my 13 year old self... How?", and the journal entry: "Then I found myself actually back in the photo... to when I was 13 years old. I was back in Chloe's kitchen in the year 2008." The time period of 09/21/2008 to 12/31/2008 is the only period that William could have died, because this is the only time period in 2008 where Max would be 13 years old. However, with the release of Episode 1 of Before the Storm, it seemed to be implied that William died on 6/21/2008 at 11:57 a.m. from the timestamps on Joyce's texts during Chloe's dream. This day was a Saturday, explaining why Max and Chloe stayed at home that day, but as Max is not 13 years old at this time, this date in Before the Storm is inconsistent with the original game. * This "major" canon inconsistency was patched with the release of Episode 2, "Brave New World". The timestamps on Joyce's texts have now been altered to put the date of William's death on a Sunday and an exact week after Max turned 13. Max's texts have also been altered to match. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01.png|The date on Joyce and Max's texts in Episode 1 was 6/21/2008. SMS-Joyce-Dream1-01-Patched.png|The date is now patched to 9/28/2008 with the release of Episode 2. Official Statements About Canon Character Appearances In late October 2017, a fan messaged one of the writers of Before the Storm, Felice Kuan, to raise the following issue: "It bothers me to hear some people say that there are, as they say, "huge mistakes" when it comes to the overall "canon" of Before the Storm as the Prequel to Life is Strange. They used an example like this: Warren is 13 in the Storm and in Chloe's class. Which means he would've graduated school even before Max joined Blackwell. So what they say is Warren can't be in Before the Storm, like many other characters." Felice gave a long response before stating in summary: "tl;dr - I agree with you. There's truth to their questions, but we think there are many plausible explanations given the 3 year gap." Ambiguities This section is for liberties we believe may have been taken with the writing of Life is Strange, such as using ambiguities to retcon backstories that were perhaps not intended by the original creators. How Chloe Met Nathan In Life is Strange Episode 1’s Cliff chapter, Max will ask Chloe about Nathan. Chloe will tell Max: "I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills..." If a backstory of Chloe and Nathan attending high school together (before she got expelled) already existed in DONTNOD’s files, it is strange that Chloe doesn't mention to Max that she knows of him from school. The chances of Chloe knowing who Nathan is are high anyway (as everybody in town seems to know of the Prescotts), but the way she describes her predicament to Max sounds like she is describing her first impressions from the first time she ever met or had one-to-one dealings with him (i.e. no previous encounters before that). Meeting Nathan face-to-face for the first time (in a bar) could be exactly what DONTNOD intended Chloe’s comment to mean, but it is unknown what is contained in DONTNOD's unpublished background documentation that was passed on to Deck Nine Games. When asked for an explanation on this, the Square Enix Life is Strange Community Manager, Toby Palm, commented that: "It’s implied that the mill that is shown in ''Before the Storm isn’t the first time Chloe visits an underground party or bar. Chloe would have properly "met" Nathan previously much like she in BtS meets Rachel for the first time (even though they know of each other in school)."'' Definitions The term canon means what is officially accepted as established fact(s)/story that takes place in a fictional universe. It is also used to refer to things that are created and/or acknowledged by the original creators. The term can also be used to distinguish originally created material from later material created by others. The term retcon is short for retroactive continuity and refers to new information that is introduced later that changes or adds a different interpretation to what was implied before. Notes References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)